When Boredom Strikes
by goldfiiish
Summary: By jove, what is that wretched smell?


WARNING: THIS FIC IS EXTREMLY WEIRD!

Now you can't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

"By jove, is that wretched smell coming from you?" Goofy said sniffing the air with distain.

"Where do you, like, come off just, like, acusing, like, the first person that you see for, like, smelling bad and stuff. God."

Xion huffed as she put her hand on her hip. "Jerkface."

"Ugh, you are such a terrible dunce. If that putrid smell isn't coming from you, to whom does it belong?" He turned to Donald. "Is it you who smells?"

"Well, it's not me... But I don't think it's nice to just ask people if they smell..." Donald said playing with his fingers.

"Oh, be quiet. Donald, you've got to learn how to be more like me, strong, handsome, and able to tell the truth when need be."

"Would all of you shut the hell up?" Sora said lazily as he rolled his eyes. "Who friggin' cares about the smell. Besides you

Goofy." He added when Goofy opened his mouth to protest.

Suddenly, Demyx came and kicked Donald over. "Get outta my way stupid bird." he exclaimed stepping on Donald's face. "Kay?" Demyx said with a vicious smile.

"Ah, I'm sorry for being in your way. I'll try not to be there again." Donald said timidly.

Randomly, Riku came over and glomped Demyx. "Hey smexeh. Whats shakin'." Riku tried to give him a kiss when

someone ripped him off.

"Oh my god, Rikki! Don't glomp anyone else except meee!" Vexen said throwing his arms around Riku's neck.

"No! My heart belongs to Demyx, not you! Let me goo!! Demyx! Save me!"

"Oh god, would you all shut up!" Sora yelled. "Holy crap, you're all such l-"

"Yo biz-nitchs! The gangsta's have arived." Lexeaus interupted, as he and Zexion swaggered up to them. "Wassup home dog!" Lexeaus held his hand up to Goofy.

Goofy turned away.

"Oh ho, dissed." Zexion laughed. "Oh crap, I just remembered. We should totally show 'em our new rap."

"Oh. My. Gosh. Like, please do!!" Xion said clapping her hands, jumping up and down.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Like go die in a hole." Sora said sarcasticly imitating her.

"Hmph." She crossed her arms and turned away. "You're, like, so totally lame, Sora."

"Yo dudes! Attetion back on us!" Lexeaus clapped his hands. "Rap time!"

"Oh, oh, We so sexy when we coming through."

"We makin' all them ladies drool."

"All them ladies start to drool."

"Drool!"

"Word."

"Peace out homies." Xion, Riku, Donald and Vexen started clapping and everyone else stared in bewilderment.

"If those woman are drooling at you, it's only because you gave them brain damage." Demyx said shaking his head.

"What are you talking about that was amazing." Riku said and kept clapping. "Can I hug you?"

"I got open arms." Lexeaus winked and was attacked by all of those who clapped.

"Happy Happy, joy joy..." Cloud sang off key as he merrily skipped past them.

"Nyaa! Cloudypuff! Wait for me!" Pete giggled skipping after Cloud.

"No! Pete! My lover! Do not leave me!!" Marluxia ran after them.

"... That's... disturbing..." Sora said and winced.

"Very..." Demyx nodded in agreement.

"I thought they made quite a attractive pair." Goofy said with a shrug.

"Hey mother truckers!" Minnie greeted them. "Is this a par-tay? I should be invited! Ho, look at that! I just invited myself! Up top!" She held her hand out to Zexion. , who, in return tried to high five her but she moved her hand away.

"Too slow!"

"Gran Gran! Don't you run away from me!" Sephiroth yelled at her huffing as he tried to get to her.

"Oh crappers. See ya'll later, cake sniffers!" She started to run. "You Natzi's will never catch me alive!"

"Gran! I don't like this game!" Sephiroth whined as he chased after her.

"Buck up, whimp!" She cackled and they dispeared.

"Pillow fight!" Leon and Roxas came screaming and whacking each other with pillows.

"Ahaha, you're my total BFFL!" Roxas squealed as he rammed his pillow into Leon's head.

"Sweet! 'Cause you were my total BFFL before this!" Leon giggled and threw his pillow into the air. "Huggle time!" He gleefully shrieked and cuddled Roxas into his chest.

"Eheehee, you're so clingly!" Roxas giggled.

"Ah! Let me join!" Riku squealed and glomped them.

"Hey! Only people with names that begin with R and L can be in this huggle time!" Leon said and pouted.

"But, my name begins with a R..." Riku said in confusion.

"Fine... you can be in the group hug too..." Roxas said with a sigh.

"Oh, my, God. My group hug senses are tingling! Oh, let me join please please please!" Larxene said and got down on her knees. "I just love group hugs!"

"No! This is a male bonding group hug!" Riku shouted at her and held them tighter.

"I can be a male!"

"No." The three group huggers said in unison.

"Fine." She sniffled. "It's so unfair!" Larxene burst into tears. "Waahh! I hate you guys!" She stopped for a second. "My shoe sale senses are tingling! See ya later!" She ran off.

"...Pillows... and a group hug...?" Eyore gasped. "If only I weren't a donkey or I join you guys in a heartbeat!" He smiled. "Oh, well. You guys are awesome. No use getting all depressed over being a donkey, right?" He chuckled. "Oh darn. My tail fell off." He said cheerfully. "Better go put it back on! Have a nice day you guys!" He pranced back to his home.

"Uwaah! Stop putting me in dresses!" DiZ yelled while he ran by.

"No! You look way to adorable in them!" Yen Sid shouted at him while and chased him.

"Hey, guys what's up?" Said the fat guy no one really know the name of but always saw in Traverse Town.

"Ah ha! I have sloved the mystery! It's the overweight man from District One!" Goofy yelled and pointed his finger. "So why did you do it overweight man? Why did you foul up the neighborhood? And how exactly was it done?" Goofy pulled a recorder out of his pocket.

"I did? Oh, I'm sorry! Sea-Salt icecream doesn't always agree with my stomach if you catch my drift."

"Eh?" They all said.

"...I farted..." He said flatly.

"..."

* * *

A/N:

Yes, Riku was in love with Demyx and Vexen was in love with Riku. Yes, Cloud and Pete are together, and Marluxia is in love with Pete. Yes, Sephiroth is Minnie Mouse's Grandson. Yes, DiZ was in a dress and he and Yen Sid are together. Yes, Leon and Roxas were in a pillow fight. Yes, Riku loves hugs. Yes, the fat man in District One did fart, knocking out several children.

Yes, there is something wrong about this story. It's made off of boredom.

Another problem with it... I made it with my sister. Just from that you know things are gonna get ugly.


End file.
